Strange Things Did Happen Here
by SylvirDawyn
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, a self-proclaimed sociopath, never expected his brother to sign him up for APH Academy. He also never expected that the entire school would be lunatics, or that it was THAT easy to fall in love, or that super glue would one day save his life. Featuring a clever Italian, three unwanted German admirers, a psychotic-but-sweet gym teacher, and cookies. GerIta/more.
1. The Author's Note

ATTENTION: THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

* First of all, this is a Nyotalia/Hetalia crossover. Both the Nyotalia and Hetalia characters will be present.

*Second. You may believe the Nyo characters are acting OOC. That's fine, but I personally cannot believe they would behave exactly like the original characters - gender does tend to affect your personality, and so does culture. So in this story, they will act more like how I think that they would. (And yes, I know that the Nyotalia episode has shown. But honestly, a five minute showing is not something to base a character on, is it? So I won't.) Please don't review or PM me complaining about the character's behavior. It will be in vain.

*Third. Yes, the Nyo characters have different surnames than their male counterparts. Unless you want them all to be twins or quadruplets, though, it will stay that way.

*Fourth. I'm in school, so updates will probably be irregular and the periods of time in between when I DO update will fluctuate. I apologise in advance.

*Fifth. Feliciano acts the way he does partly because he really IS smarter than the others and partly because he truly believes he's a sociopath.

So there you have it! I'll post a chapter or two and then, if anyone likes it, I'll continue it.


	2. Lovino, Prepare For Death

STRANGE THINGS DID HAPPEN HERE - ONE

A/N: I wrote around... 8 beginnings for this, and it took me three days to choose which one to use. Please keep in mind this is my first non-oneshot fanfic. I would really appreciate any reviews, be they critiques or praises. Also, my apologies for the short chapter, AND for Feliciano's lack of emotion. It will be explained in more detail, and there will be bits and pieces done from others' P.O.V.S that will add a bit of insight into our favorite Italian's head.

* * *

"Lovino," I say, voice eerily calm. "I am going to chain you in the basement and castrate you, you utter bastard." You may be wondering why I am threatening this man (who just so happens to be my brother). The answer is simple. The idiot sent in an application to a school - the prestigious Arith-Preston Highland Academy - in my name, without my consent. Now, that doesn't sound so bad, until you learn that he never bothered to tell me I was accepted until three days before the start of the first semester. I have three days to pack, and there is no chance to back out now. I reach out to grab him and he pales, before shooting out of the house like a celebrity evading his fans.

And I am right on his heels. Today is rather windy, with puffy clouds speckling the sky, and the breeze keeps blowing my hair into my eyes. He ends up jumping three fences and sprinting through a neighbor's yard, and would have escaped me too, had Julchen not tackled him. "How's it going, Feliciano? It looks like you needed a bit of help, and the amazing Julchen never turns down a citizen in need!" I resist the urge to snort and roll my eyes. In my opinion, she reads far, far too many comic books. It doesn't help that she LOOKS like she could be in one, being an albino and all. Before I can respond, though, someone new speaks.

"Julchen Albrecht! What in god's name are you doing, attacking a defenseless civilian?" Ah. That would be Julchen's roommate, Alfred. When me and Lovino were around three years old, he moved here from England, and due to our parent's close friendship with his, we've had to suffer through his company quite often. He is legitimately the most annoying person I know - actually, I take that back. Alfred has his good qualities, like his loyalty (I still remember the time in seventh grade when he almost beat the school bully, Sadik, half to death when the boy hit me). The most annoying person I know is fast approaching. Why is it that the people on our block cannot stay out of each other's business?

"YO! WHAT'S EVERYONE DOING? WHY WASN'T I INVITED? AND WHY IS JULCHEN STRADDLING LOVINO?" I wince. Damn, but Mathias is loud.

Julchen answers first, snapping out, "I was assisting my comrade!", but quickly gets off my brother all the same. He glares at me, but doesn't move besides sitting up.

"He didn't need assistance! I'm the one who needed assistance. He was going to kill me!" Lovino says, all but snarling at me. Wonderful. The entire town is going to know about this little spectacle by sundown.

"Why was he trying to kill you?" Alfred asks seriously, eyes wide. The look on is face is actually kind of adora-never mind.

"Because I sent in an application for him to Arith-Preston, and I... well, I didn't tell him when he got accepted." At least he has the good grace to look ashamed. I wait a moment, for their sympathy, but of course they're on Lovino's side now.

"Lovino, I could kiss you right now!" At that, my brother turns tomato red and makes a sound reminiscent to the death throes of a chicken.

Why did I expect a different reaction?


End file.
